


Situational Petnames

by sapster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But in real life, Cuddling, Fluff, Kinda, Multi, Panic Attacks, Teasing, bad helps dream through his panic attach, caring sapnap, dream rambles, idiot dream, kinda traumatized george, minecraft duels, minecraft parkour, sleepy dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapster/pseuds/sapster
Summary: “dude” but like romantically - dream/sapnap“babe” but like platonically - dream & badboyhalo"sweetheart" but like rivalry - dream & technoblade"idiot" but like partners in crime - dream & george—dream gets called the wrong petnames in various situations. oddly, it still fits
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 882





	1. “dude” but like romantically

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this because you think it’s funny or cringe, dttwt, don’t. i’m actually proud of this one and when i see stuff like it read this fanfic and it was ew’ it kinda hurts cause some people actually put time and effort into this.
> 
> if you’re reading this because you actually enjoy fanfiction, please stay. i actually wrote and rewrote this thousands of times and i’m actually proud of this one. now... showtime!!

sapnap hated it when dream got into his speedrunning mood, and right now was a perfect example. he was proud that dream has this skill and is well at it, but when he’s sitting at his damn computer for over five hours he can’t help but be concerned. 

as dream loaded into his thousandth world, he watched the little green timer in the corner count for one,two, three.. and he watched the clock on the wall read 5:37am, he knew it was time for his block-addicted boyfriend to take a break. 

“hey, dude?” sapnap cooed, walking up and resting his hand on dream’s head, playing with his messy hair.

“yeah?” dream replied, and unknowingly straightening his back to lean more into the touch. sapnap grinned at the adorable action

“i just wanted to let you know,” sapnap started combing through his hair. 

“that it’s currently 5:37 in the mourning.” he ran his hands down the others back, now hugging him

“and i know we’re both trying to get our schedules on track” a dream leaned his head back on sapnap’s shoulder 

“but sitting at the computer is very not healthy. lay down and sleep with me?”  
dream sighed, and now that his attention wasn’t on his game he realized how exhausted he is. sapnap sighed, thanking whoever that dream wasn’t being a brat and ignoring him. 

sapnap reached over dream, turning off his pc, pivoted dream’s chair, and pulled him up. ok, so maybe sitting in a chair for about six hours wasn’t the best choice, because dream’s legs felt like jelly. but sapnap wasn’t complaining, now he had an adorable mess leaning on him, basically a golden retriever.

“duude!” laughed out sapnap, “am i supposed to walk to our bed while you’re hanging over me?” he feigned upset. dream let out a muffled laugh, leaning his body more onto his boyfriend..

“dude! what the hell!” his reaction did not match the smile of adoration on his face, but no one mentioned it. 

their little bit ended, and sapnap went two steps towards the bed before he braced himself and lunged dream onto the bed. dream, obviously caught off guard didn't bother to even adjust himself - laying facedown on the bed, his whole body taking up the space. it was a little uncomfortable, with his arms askew at a weird angle, but he was too tired to care.

“c’mon, dude, you need to move.” a whine left dream’s lips.  
“you gonna be a big baby now?” dream nodded into the pillow.  
“are you not gonna move unless you're moved?” a soft sigh of mhmm.

sapnap just sighed and rolled dream’s legs over, now at a very more awkward angle. sap felt a little bad, seeing a sleepy baby at such an angle, too tired to move himself. he adjusted dream, so now that he and dream were all cuddled up. 

“hey dude?” sapnap asked softly.  
“yea- wait. why do you always refer to me as ‘dude?’ that's like, the most unromantic thing ever.” thankfully, sapnap knew that there was no harsh intent behind his words, just a sleepy dream.

“well, when you first look at it, it does seem unromantic. but, if someone were to look back and see all the time i called you ‘dude,’ they’d see that i never meant it in a chad way. it would be like if i called you ‘sweetheart’ or ‘babe.’ dude is my babe to you.” sapnap said that in such a sweet and caring voice, it wasn’t a surprise that dream fell asleep.


	2. “babe” but like platonically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream has a panic attack, and bad helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if dream’s stutter is hard to read! i tried to base it off of my own, same with the panic attack. 
> 
> also, all throughout both of theses works, autocorrect kept up onto correct ‘dream’ into ‘his dream’ which i think is adorable

today was a very not ok day for dream. he woke up in a panicked spiral, edging into a panic attack. thankfully and unknowingly to dream, he had one one of his bestest friends over: badboyhalo. bad was chilling in the guest room, when he heard the clang of dream falling to the floor. Bad, his motherly instincts taking in, rushed over and gently open the door, all ready having a horrible feeling in his gut.

“hey babe? you doing good there?” bad asked carefully, trying not to scare dream. 

dream paid no mind towards the voice, still confused on where he was and why everything wasgoingsofast- 

as bad saw the state dream was in, he immediately rushed over to kneel down next to the boy. dream was in such a state, on his knees, eyes squeezed shut, hands over ears, and heavy breathing. 

“dream? babe? is it okay to touch?” bad tried, wanting to comfort him. dream furiously shook his head, not wanting any physical touch. bad slowly raised his own arms, showing he wasn’t going to touch him. this unknowingly comforted dream.  
“ok, ok, that's understandable.” bad reassured, “how about we take deep breaths, can you do that, babe? breath in and out for me?” sadly, this wasn’t bad’s first rodeo. thankfully, he knew what to do. 

dream nodded his head slightly, indicating that he would try to take the deep breaths. slowly but surely, dream and bad breathed in for four, held for seven, and breathed out for eight second. 

this went on for a couple minutes, bad instructing the counting and dream shakily following. after eight or so minutes, bad asked, “how you feeling now, babe? can i touch?” and dream allowed it. 

bad reached out behind dream, and started rubbing his back, soothing words of encouragement, slowly grounding him. dream, who had calmed down a bit, launched himself into bad’s arms and hugged him, tucking his head into the crook of his neck, only sobbing lightly. 

bad immediately started rubbing his back and cradling him, whispering and cooing reassurance into his ear.

“ok babe, can we do one more exercise? i wanna make sure you're all grounded before we go back to sleep.” bad asked softly, silently telling him its ok if he doesn't want to. dream nodded slightly, tickling bad’s neck.

“ok. we're gonna do a shortened version of this, ‘cause i think we are calmed down enough. is that alright, babe?” and bad was so sweet, making sure that dream was okay with everything. of course, dream nodded again, very content sitting in bad’s lap.

“ok babe, can you name 3 thing you can hear?” bad prompted.  
“i- i can- i can hear your heart. and-and-and your and your breath. one more, um, thethethe the light thing. the buzz from the- from the lights.” dream stuttered, voice shaky.  
“good job! how ‘bout 2 things you can smell?”

“oh-um you. i don’t know how des-des-descri-describe it but you. and my laven-lavender scent. i smell those, that what i smell.”

“great job, babe. now, last one, 1 thing you can taste.”

“mint. my to-toothpaste.”

“ok, that was really good babe. i'm really proud of you, cooperating with me. how ‘bout we go lay down and go back to sleep, yeah? i promise to be right there the whole time.”

dream, being a lil’ sleepy and shaky, nodded his head and let bad guide him back to bed, clinging all the way. bad laid down with him, and immediately dream claimed the spot under his arm, content with the hugs from bad.

“hey bad?”  
“yes, dream?”  
“....thank you”  
“anytime babe.”


	3. "sweetheart" but like rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the big 1v1 duel, and techno uses a tactic to distract dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres this one! only one more chapter left, but i have ideas for more chapter...

dream barely dodged that swing. 

he was currently in the midst of a duel against his rival, technoblade. 

ok, maybe that was a little too dramatic for a block game, but still. it was intense.

dream’s a master in speedrunning, quick thinking, and bluffing. techno’s a master in pvp, patience, and smart oneliners. they are both interested in english, so of course witty banter is going to be involved. 

“sweetheart, what was that?” techno gasped, his voice raising an octave. “i almost crit you out on that!” 

“don’t call me sweetheart” dream forced out, his character looping around a pole to heal up. 

he heard a deep chuckle, and he knew he immediately regretted protesting the nickname. 

“ooh, does the sweetheart not like the pet name? is he gonna get distracted?”

“you better stop, techno, sapnap might get jealous.”

“what is he gonna do about a little playful banter, sweetheart?”

“well this isn't playful banter, this is straight up bullying! shit! no!” and he saw the dreaded two options: respawn, or title screen.

“lets go! let's go! that was the last round! i won!”

“yeah yeah whatever.” dream sulked

“i’d like to thank my computer for being decent, my mouse for having auto clicker, keyboard for having the very special keys WASD, and lastly dream. i’d thank you for being a very worthy contender. thank you, sweetheart.”

dream was barely paying attention, his mind automatically analyzing how he could’ve done better. one of the main things was paying too much thought on sweetheart. it was all in fun, so he quickly put it behind him.

“good game techno! You deserve this, but did you see how much i improved? i practised a lot in 1.8, so i feel like defeating you in one of the rounds was a big accomplishment.” dream rambled, really wanting to impress techno. 

techno chuckled at him, obviously flattered that dream was trying his best to get the approval from techno.

“yeah, i noticed how well you did. and i just want to point out to the audience that this was all for fun. we have no beef, just a friendly duel between two really good minecraft players.”

“wow, techno considers me a good minecraft player?” dream gasped, a little genuine seeing as he looks up to him.

“one of the best, sweetheart.”


	4. "idiot" but like partners in crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is tired of dream scaring the living shit out of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha parkour movements go brr

after finally meeting up, dream wanted to practice his parkour skills in real life at the park he and george were at. it was a really dumb decioun, concidering all the actual talent are in his finger tips. george was petrified that dream would fall and seriously hurt himself, while dream was having all the fun scaring him. 

“dream, i swear to god you better get down here right now. stop being an idiot and get down, now.” george scolded, watching with terrified eyes as dream climbed onto the roof of the playset. 

“make me.” dream snarked, standing tall and proud as he reached the top.

“dream, you are such a brat. and an idiot. you’re going to get yourself seriously hurt if you don’t get down.” george won’t be surprised the day dream gave him a heart attack. 

dream placed a hand on his hips, giving him a very sassy stance towards george. out of the corner of his eye, he saw the playground control. he had to make a fast decision. the decision, proving george right, was a very idiotic one that could go wrong very fast. when he took his last look at the patrol, he saw her storming over to tell him off, and that’s when he did his irl pro-gamer move. he slid down the roof, running and hopping on the row of poles towards george. he looked up briefly to see the utter horror in george’s eyes.

“dream! i swear you fucking idiot!” george shrieked as dream used his momentum to swing himself over the bridge and landed a stumbly land in front of the playground, the momentum still catching up to him. he used said momentum to continue running towards george, all while listening to george’s scolding. just like a cartoon, he grabbed george’s hand as he ran by, pulling him along his run. 

“dream you idiot dream you idiot dream you idiot dream you idiot dream you idiot dream you idiot dream you idiot dream you idiot!” george panicky repeated, fearing for both his and dream’s safety. 

after running for quite some time, george found himself loosening up and started laughing and giggling with dream. hand in hand, they were hopping and leaping over the forest logs, outran the guard for long ago. despite this, they just couldn’t seem to stop.   
the duo finally came down from their high, stumbling over and collapsing to the ground in a giggling heap. 

“dream, dream, you are such an idiot. that was super risky and you could’ve been in so much trouble if you were caught. you idiot you idiot you idiot.”

“yeah, but i’m your idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed it? if so, wait! there’s more! (well, will be more!!)


End file.
